Cherry Blossoms
by devillish neko
Summary: They were at the cabin as they kissed each other passionately. It had been a month since zoro and luffy found out their hidden love for each other. Finally the day had come when both of them will reveal it to the mugiwara crew members, it was a hard decision indeed.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna san ^^ Here's my fanfic abt zoro x luffy~**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in one piece =w=**

* * *

"Luffy? I love you. " "hmmm? I love you too. " Luffy blushes as he hugged him tightly. They were at the cabin as they kissed each other passionately. It had

been a month since zoro and luffy found out their hidden love for each other. Finally the day had come when both of them will reveal it to the mugiwara crew

members, it was a hard decision indeed. Luffy had always saw zoro in a different perspective, his first nakama, the 5th person that he truly respected and

admired. While the others were shanks, garp, sabo and ace which he held so dearly, when Luffy slowly realized that the respect and admiration he held for

zoro suddenly becomes stronger and stronger. Before he knows it, his heart was fluttering everytime he sees zoro. The desire and he realized after so many

years, he loved zoro. He loved him to the end of the world. The next minute he was running to zoro and flinging his arms around him," you might not believe

this, but I love you! More than my love for meat! " Luffy grabbed zoro and kissed him hard on the lips. To his utmost surprise, zoro gently carried luffy up and

kissed him back. "Eh... doushite? " Luffy asked with questioning eyes. "I'm more than happy, I love you too. " zoro said firmly. "I've always loved you " zoro

smiled as he hugged luffy tightly. It was like a dream come true for luffy. As luffy and zoro walk out hand In hand, they immediately kissed each other infront of

everyone. "Minna san... we are actually together. " The mugiwara crew members reactions were quite different from what they imagined. Nami shook her head

and sighed, "Well then we already knew that long time ago, right everyone? " Chopper shouted, "E-eh!? Nani! Nani nani nani!? " Robin walked towards

chopper and carried him up, covering his eyes. "Don't you there do unseemly things infront of chopper! " Robin said before patting chopper's head.

"Yohohohoho! Well then may I see your panties? " Brook turned around and talked to nami. Not even a second, the mugiwara crew was back to doing their

usual things. "W-what? How did you guys know!? " luffy shouted as he blushed furiously. "You two were being so lovey -dovey everyday... you think we are

dumb enough not to notice? Especially that marimo... it's so creepy that he's treating luffy so well. " sanji shook his head and stared at zoro. luffy and zoro

stared at each other blushing mildly before bursting into fits of laughter, they shouldn't have discussed it for so long! Now they can finally be open with each

other.


	2. Chapter 2

It was yet another normal day for the straw hat crew members as the amazing aroma of food flowed to the captain's nose. "Sanji! I want food! " luffy immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. To his surprise, he saw zoro standing there trying but failing miserably to cook the pancakes. "Zoro? What are you doing here? " Luffy tilted his head and looked at zoro. "Can't you see? I'm cooking for you... " zoro groaned as he scratched his head blushing slightly. Luffy smiled brightly before grabbing one of the pancakes, gobbling it up. "Oishi! It's much more better since the last time! " luffy said encouragingly. "Nee Luffy, there's a crumb at the side of your mouth.". Zoro said as he slowly walked towards Luffy, cupping his face and licking the crumbs on his cheeks. Luffy grinned as he flung his arms around Zoro, "and you better not hurt yourself when cooking! " Luffy grabbed zoro by the arms and pull him out of the kitchen. Just then, sanji happened to be walking towards the kitchen, "Marimo! You just messed up the whole kitchen! " Sanji shouted angrily. Zoro smirked and Luffy stick out his tounge as they both ran towards the head of the ship. "Let's be like titanic! " Luffy jumped up and down excitedly before they both went up to Sunny Go's head and they kissed each other. Spreading out their arms, they enjoyed a moment of silence and enjoyed as the breezy wind crossed their faces, holding each other's hands. It was rare that pirates had such peaceful times, it was peaceful like a dream, cautioning the crew that these peaceful times will not go on forever. "Zoro! Luffy! It's time for breakfast! " Ussop came running down calling their names. "Hai hai! We're coming! " Luffy shouted excitedly as he ran towards the kitchen. All of the crew members sat down as they began their usual noisy talks, informing each other about what they know about that is going on in the outside world. "Zoro! Luffy! Why did you guys fall for each other? " Chopper asked innocently, tilting his head. The mugiwara members immediately quiet down as they all faced the two of them and stared at them intently. "Well... although Luffy might seem stubborn and naive on the outside, I love the way he protects his nakamas and treasure them dearly. I also love the fact that he is very kind and gentle, damn sometimes he's so cute that I cannot control the urge to hug him. He never gives up no matter how many time you insult him and he's actually really fragile. " zoro said as he was lost in his thought. Before realizing that he had said it all out, he turned bright red as he covered his face with his hands, not looking at anyone. Luffy looking mildly surprised looked at zoro and shouted, " Zoro is Zoro and I love the way he is! " Luffy laughed absent mindedly. Franky shook his head amusingly as Luffy's nakamas looked are them unbelievably.


End file.
